1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for repelling animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and compositions for deterring animals from damaging trees and other wooden exterior surfaces. Additionally, the present invention relates to mixtures of asphalt and denatonium benzoate.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Ranches, farms and estates often have a large number of trees locate throughout the estate. These trees can be very valuable items on the land. The trees provide shade, provide for water control and prevent erosion. In addition, these trees have extreme aesthetic value to the owner of the land. As such, it is very important to prevent damage to such trees by animals.
In other circumstances, wood is often used in the construction of fences, stalls, corrals and other structures to contain and house animals. These wooden structures are often treated with toxic wood-preserving chemicals. These toxic chemical preservatives can include, but are not limited to, creosote, pentachlorophenol, and arsenic salts, such as copper chromated arsenic. The chewing on and injection of both treated and untreated wood is known to cause several medical problems and even the death of these animals. In addition, the wood chewing can compromise the structural integrity and aesthetic appeal of the wooden structures.
There are prior art sprays that are used for the discouraging of animals from chewing on such trees and wood structures. A product, known as “BITREX”™, is a bittering agent that has been used, in the past, as a pet repellent. In certain circumstances, this bittering agent has been sprayed onto such wooden structures and on the trees. Unfortunately, when sprayed, this product does not remain on the wooden structures for a very long time. Rain and exposure to the outdoor elements, can cause a deterioration of the “BITREX”™ such that the bittering agent is no longer effective. “BITREX”™ is otherwise known as denatonium benzoate.
Since the trees and wooden structures are often distributed throughout the ranch, farm or estate, it is very difficult for the owner, or person responsible for the maintenance of such land, to continually spray this bittering agent onto the wooden structures. Often, fatal damage to the trees could occur before the owner of the land is aware that the bittering agent has degraded.
In other circumstance, treated polyurethanes are used so as to prevent damage to these wooden structures. These water-treated polyurethanes are often sprayed or painted onto the trees. Unfortunately, these urethanes can damage the tree and are often toxic to the health of the tree.
Typically, the animals that are on such ranches, farms and estates have very sensitive mouths and nasal membranes. Horses, in particular, have a habit of “cribbing”, i.e. the chewing on wooden objects. Under certain circumstances, the horses will be injured by such chewing activities. In other circumstances, the “cribbing” activities can be rather addictive to the horse such that, under extreme circumstances, the horse prefers to chew on the wood than actually eat food. Horse are known to cause extreme damage to stalls, fences, gates and other wooden structures by this chewing activity. As such, it is very important to prevent the horses from these cribbing activities.
In the past, when bittering agents have been applied to the exterior surfaces, they quickly disperse into the environment and are ineffective. Since the spraying of these bittering agents leaves no visible evidence of application, horses and other animals will forget that they were ever repelled by the bittering agent. As such, although the bittering agent may have been effective for a short period of time, there will be no visible evidence to the animal that the bittering agent had ever been applied to the tree. As such, it is important to provide visible evidence to the animal of the prior existence of the bittering agent. Additionally, it is important to provide visible evidence wherein the land owner is able to determine which wooden structures have been properly treated.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such composition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,643, issued on Jun. 21, 2005 to P. G. Landers, describes a method and composition for deterring animals from chewing on wood. The composition includes iophorone, organo-clay absorber, bisphenol-a-diglycidal ether polymer and a polyamide resin hardener. This composition also has glass flakes and mica therein as well as a microencapsulated acrylic resin-based sealant and a flocculated silica thickener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,454 teaches an anti-chewing and anti-cribbing composition. The exterior surface includes a solvent, a carrier, a non volatile chemical and a pigment. The solvent is a combination of a higher aromatic solvent having a boiling point above 170° C. and crystals thereof combined with a carrier thereof. In particular, this composition is intended for use in association with the cribbing habits of horses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,661,504 and 5,741,553 describe the use of denatonium for preventing pet damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,553 describes the use of a bittering agent of denatonium benzoate (BITREX™). The bittering agent is about 0.03% by weight of the pet repellent. The carrier for this repellent includes tap water, filtered water, softened water and de-ionized water. This repellent is intended to prevent household pets from damaging furniture, rugs and upholstery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,504 issued on Apr. 28, 1987 to Hollander et al., describes the use of denatonium saccharide for the purpose of protecting the surface of an object against animal damage. Surface active agents and hydrocarbons can also be included in the mixture. The composition is intended to be added to paints, pastes, glues and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,535 issued on Apr. 4, 1989 to Baines et al., describes a composition for repelling deer. This composition is a synthetic blend of components that is obtained by a Soxhlet extraction of lion faeces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition and method that serves to deter animals from damaging exterior surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition and method that can be retained and be effective when deployed onto the exterior surfaces for a long period of time even through exposure to the exterior environments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for an animal repellent that will not wash off the exterior surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for repelling animals that avoids damage to tree and the other exterior surfaces.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and composition which is easily and clearly visible.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and composition of an animal repellent which is nontoxic to the animal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a composition and method which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.